Teoría Silver
by WinterRed94
Summary: esto solo es una de mis teorias de quien podria ser los padres de silver the hedgehog


**ORIGENES DE Silver the hedgehog**

Como ya hace tiempo se viene disputando sobre la procedencia de este personaje (que tuvo su primera aparición en el videojuego de Sonic The Hedgehog del 2006 para plataformas de Xbox 360 y PS3) y la vez la incógnita más conocidas de todas sobre este personaje: ¿Quiénes son sus padres?

Primeramente analizar al personaje en cuestión:

 **Plata el erizo**

Como todos conocemos este personaje viene de aproximadamente unos 200 años en el futuro.

En general es un Erizo blanco grisáceo, de ojos color ámbar y marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos similares a las se shadow, también comparten un mechón de pelo en el pecho y ambos usan brazaletes tipo contendores de poder.

El posee habilidades macropsicoquinesia según la siguiente clasificación

 **Clasificación de la psicoquinesia**

Se pueden hacer distinciones:

 **Biopsicoquinesia:** psicoquinesia sobre la materia "viva" (bacterias, células animales o vegetales), acción de los "magnetizadores" y curanderos sobre personas enfermas.

 **Micropsicoquinesia:** psicoquinesia sobre la materia "inerte", produciendo efectos a muy pequeña escala, como átomos y moléculas, visibles solamente por equipos de medida.

 **Macropsicoquinesia:** psicoquinesia sobre la materia "inerte", produciendo efectos directamente observables (torsión de metales, objetos puestos en movimiento mediante telequinesia). La macropsicoquinesia incluye también efectos que supuestamente antes eran causados por fuerzas sobrenaturales.

 **Y ahora que tiene que ver esto con sus padres.**

Pues bien a eso voy hay teorías que dicen que rouge o Amy pueden ser la madre y shadow el padre.

Empezaremos por shadow.

Se dice que shadow es el padre biológico pues se dice que es inmortal y que es el único personaje que se asemeja más a Silver.

La teoría de que shadow es inmortal y se pudo haber reproducido col alguien más en el futuro no es descartable, pero suponiendo que la madre pueden ser o no Amy o rouge tampoco es descartable.

Como muchos recordaremos en el juego de Sonic the hedgehog del 2006 se pueden abrir portales tiempo-espacio hacia la hacia cualquier época como se puede ver en el juego donde Silver y shadow viajan hacia el pasado y también cuando están con Sonic y crean un portal para viajar tiempo atrás para salvar a la princesa elise y este mismo lo usan Silver y blaze para volver a su época.

En otras palabras el portal formado por el caos control de dos esmeraldas cualesquiera puede usarse para viajar a distintas épocas, basta solo pensar la época a la que se desea viajar o cuánto tiempo retroceder en el tiempo como se puede ver en la escena donde el Eggcarrier explota y Sonic viaja un par de horas atrás.

Así que podemos decir que Silver puede o no puede ser de la misma época que Sonic y sus amigos o ser de 200 años en el futuro como dice en el juego.

 **Ahora pasaremos a la posible madre**

Al principio solo pensé en Amy y Rouge pero con lo dicho anterior mente también puede ser alguien de un futuro más lejano al de Sonic o cualquiera de sus amigos pero próxima al futuro de Silver.

Empezaremos por la posible madre no conocida.

No sabemos cómo pues ser ella lo único que puedo deducir con un máximo de acierto del 15%

Es que puede ser también una erizo debido a que Silver no presenta signos o rasgos de ser una especie de hibrida y por habilidades que posee Silver lo más seguro es que haya heredado sus habilidades de ella y de shadow. Esto se debe a que algunas de las habilidades de shadow como la lanza del caos viene de la acumulación de energía a nivel molecular como la Micropsicoquinesia exceptuando que el solo reuniría átomos y moléculas de carga positiva o negativa para luego ser lanzadas y formar estallidos, en cambio si la madre de Silver posee dotes de telequinesis como la biopsicoquinecia daría como resultado erizo con habilidades Macropsicoquinesia ya que esta es la más probable de ser heredada ya que la telequinesis tiene más influencia en la Macropsicoquinesia que en la Micropsicoquinesia y biopsicoquinecia el hecho de que si Silver hubiera heredado la biopsicoquinecia hubiera sido de un 27%, de micropsicoquinesia un 31 % y Macropsicoquinesia un 42% (resultados redondeados por supuesto)

Esto sería debido aunque también con un gran índice no ser acertada puesto a que estoy tratando rasgos de herencia de habilidades no físicas de estos personajes)

Dejando de lado las habilidades hereditarias pasaremos a los rasgos físicos como el color de ojos pelo, etc.

Si tomamos como referencia de que la madre de Silver también es de color negro la posibilidad de que Silver haiga salido blanco en vez de negro como sus padres era de un 25%.

En el caso de color de ojos es provocado por el fenotipo que es el que se encarga de dar color a los ojos. Esto no podría explicarlo debido que en su mundo el color de ojos varia de lila, rojo, castaño, azul, ámbar y otros, diferentes a nuestro mundo en el solo existen los colores marrón, verde y azul. Así que esto quedara inconcluso.

 **Vamos con Amy Rose**

Sinceramente yo pienso que ella sería la más probable para ser la madre de Silver pues anteriormente tenía un mazo de cartas del Tarot.

Las cartas del tarot se utilizan para poder predecir el futuro, existe cierta teoría que vincula el Tarot con la psíquica debido a que una de las ramas de la telequinesis se dedica a la lectura del pensamiento de la otra persona diciéndole el argumento a base de teorías relacionadas con lo que dicha persona desearía que pasara en su futuro, también tomando en cuenta de cómo es la postura de la persona en cuestión.

Amy es una de las personas en las que shadow podría confiar plenamente además de sus compañeros Rouge the Bat y E-123 OMEGA, también puedo agregar que ella siente un gran y profundo respeto y admiración hacia shadow

En el aspecto genético no lo tengo muy claro, las posibilidades que Silver fuese blanco eran de un 10%, otro aspecto seria el comportamiento y la actitud, ambos son similares a las de shadow pero si seguimos investigando a fondo podremos determinar que Silver tiene naturaleza ingenua en sus principios como Amy en sus primeras apariciones en los comics, también comparten un fuerte instinto de responsabilidad ante sus acciones.

La teoría que reforzó mi idea personal sobre que Amy y shadow fueran los padres de Silver fue que en los comic Archie de Sonic es que él se casa con la princesa Sally Acron y que unos años después tienen a sus hijos, no estoy al corriente con los comics debido a que no los he podido encontrar en orden de edición.

 **Teoría de lo que creo que paso.**

En fin Sonic se casa con Sally, Amy al no poder evitar la boda se aleja para no ver a su amor platónico ser feliz con su amiga Sally que fue como una hermana mayor para ella, en su despecho se encontró con shadow y empezó a desarrollar una atracción hacia él, tal vez shadow también sintió alguna atracción hacia ella debido que le hacía recordar a María debido a su fe en la humanidad, en su admiración hacia su forma de ser. El hecho de que estuviera enamorado de María o no aun no lo tengo claro. Lo que abrió paso hacia una relación que dio como producto al bebe Silver. Dado que en el comic shadow vuelve a ser malo, debido a que shadow se estaba volviendo consiente sobre esto decide mandar a Amy y al recién nacido hacia un futuro lejano donde pensara que para ese entonces no seguiría vivo. Y de lo que paso con Amy supongo que se quedó con un pariente suyo del futuro por parte de su primo Rob' O y su sobrino primo John. Durante el desarrollo de Silver algo pudo haber ocurrido que dejo a Silver sin su madre a cargo de sus parientes y tiempo después la destrucción de su época causada por ibilis.

También tengo otra teoría de como Shadow y Amy pudieron haberse sentido atraídos el uno por el otro y como termino Silver en el futuro.

Como mencione antes la existencia de los portales tiempo-espacio la teoría de como termino Silver en el futuro es la siguiente:

En un lugar conocido o no por parte de algunos personajes de Sonic se encontraba shadow con dos esmeraldas del caos preparado para realizar un portal espacio-tiempo y a la vez se en centraba Amy en las cercanías buscando a Sonic y en determinado momento ella ve a shadow y le confunde con Sonic tomándolo por sorpresa y mientras shadow estaba realizando el portal, al ser tomado por sorpresa ambos caen dentro del portal mandándolos a un futuro lejano(el futuro alterado por ibilis y Mephiles), al momento que salieron del portal algo o alguien pudo haberlos atacado y haber tomado las esmeraldas del caos y escapado con ellas eso explicaría el por qué no volvieron de inmediato, shadow y Amy se unen para buscar las esmeraldas y regresar a su época y durante la búsqueda ambos pudieron haberse atraídos por el otro e iniciar una relación más o menos amorosa lo que daría como resultado un posible hijo/a mientras continuaban con su búsqueda. El hecho de que Silver no los pudiera reconocer en el pasado podría deberse a que algo o alguien les pudo haber asesinado dejando al bebe Silver a cargo de un amigo que pudieron haber conocido en el futuro y que nunca le mostro foto o dijo descripción alguna de sus padres o también pudo ser salvado por alguien más en el momento que sus padres fuesen asesinados o bien Silver pudo haber sido atacado por Mephiles y este mismo haber asesinado a sus padres y después haberle borrado los recuerdos de sus padres y de Mephiles asesinándolos para que Silver no se fuera en su contra en un futuro cercano. El cómo le borra la memoria no lo sé, pudo haberlo hecho por medio de la hipnosis lo que explicaría porque no reconoció a Amy y a Shadow.

Aunque también creo que sería descartada esta teoría pues Amy y Shadow no interactúan demasiado, en realidad son pocas las veces que estos dos se encuentran e interactúan. También hay que tener en cuenta que Amy tiene un profundo enamoramiento de Sonic y que sega confirmo que Amy solo tiene ojos para él. Para los fanáticos del "sonamy" todavía tienen la posibilidad que ellos dos sean pareja en los videojuegos o en los animes o en comics alternos al Archie que también pertenecen a SEGA.

Shadow y Amy sienten respeto el uno por el otro y el hecho de que Amy sea la única que le haya visto llorar no tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos hacia shadow, solo cambio su concepto sobre él dándole a entender que es alguien en quien se puede confiar.

 **Pasemos con rouge**

El hecho de que rouge sea la madre me es un poco imposible de creer puesto de que Silver en un erizo no hibrido y sus personalidades son bastante diferentes (las personalidades y comportamientos también pueden ser heredados)

Por otra parte tendría más posibilidades de que el hijo/a de rouge y shadow sea blanco o albino (como sea) incrementa a un 75%

Solo eso tengo que refuerza mi teoría de que ella puede ser la madre sin basarme en que negro y blanco formen gris, el hecho de como llego Silver al futuro es la casi la misma de como Amy y shadow entraron al portal con la diferencia de que Amy no estaba y que rouge estaba presente al lado de shadow y que algo o alguien los empujo al portal quedando atrapados en el futuro, ya el resto es lo mismo que paso en la segunda teoría con Amy después de salir del portal.

El hecho de que rouge tenga más posibilidades de ser la posible madre de debe a que lleva mejor relación con shadow pero aun no me quito la opción de descartar esta teoría pues como dije antes "Silver no presenta rasgos híbridos".

En fin como dije antes estas son solo teorías personales. Solo SEGA sabe quiénes son los padres de Silver. No me sorprendería que el padre fuese alguien diferente a shadow, pues el seria alguien demasiado obvio en mi opinión.

 _Gracias por su atención._


End file.
